


Butterfly Flutters in the Sweet-Safe Flowerfragrance of Home

by mutableMimic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotions Minori AU, Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: It's been twenty years and when they met Kaori was five and Minori was sixty-seven going on human eleven, now Kaori is twenty-five and Minori's eighty-seven going on human fourteen, and in another twenty years Kaori will be middle-aged andMinori won't even be an adult yet.Or, the fear of your absolute best friend abandoning you for their romantic partner.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Round 1: Fantasy on the Demiplane





	Butterfly Flutters in the Sweet-Safe Flowerfragrance of Home

Minori stares out the window of the train, unblinking. All in all, a good day, a good trip. But the conversation burning in her mind has migrated down into her stomach and there it sits, gnawing and thrashing and making her ill.

"Kaori...?" She asks quietly for fear that her guts and the movement of the train will cause lunch to rebel against her.

"Mm, yeah? What is it, butterfly?" That teasing lilt. A sound that Minori loves almost all the time but now fills her with frustration.

"Don't..." Hands balled into fists, suddenly feeling so small. "It's...serious conversation time, okay?"

"Right, yeah. What's up?"

"You're gonna propose to Yui soon." It isn't a question, and it shouldn't be. It was always a promise that Minori would be her maid of honor, whatever that meant, and she was there to help pick out the perfect ring.

"Yeah, I am." There it is. The dreamy-sweet sigh that creeps into Kaori's voice whenever she talks about Yui. A voice tinged with love that fills Minori with fear, and anxiety, and hate, and hate, and hatehateHATE

"Are you gonna stop being my friend?"

It's a topic that's been long-coming but never broached. It's been twenty years and when they met Kaori was five and Minori was sixty-seven going on human eleven, now Kaori is twenty-five and Minori's eighty-seven going on human fourteen, and in another twenty years Kaori will be middle-aged and _Minori won't even be an adult yet._

"I might be spending a little less time--"

"That's not what I asked!" Minori shouts, too hot, too loud, as the train pulls to a stop. Her cheeks burn brightly.

"...let's get off here," Kaori says quietly.

"It's not our stop!"

"We're not gonna talk about this on the train, okay?" She stands and leads Minori off. Minori barely looks at her, eyes on the ground as they walk. Angry, humiliated tears sting her eyes. Once they're in a secluded corner of the station, Kaori stops. "I'm still going to be your friend."

"Buh...but you're gonna leave me behind, because Yui's more important...!" It's a tantrum, and she knows it is, but she's _feeling_ it so much. "And don't...don't tell me I can be friends with your kids, that's not what I want!"

"Minori--"

"Why'd you even come shopping with me? Because we're friends, or because my moms don't want to let me go out alone!? I'm not a _child_!" _But you are, Meniria._ "I don't... I _love_ you, Kaori! I don't want you to leave...!"

Silence. No fear she'll be misunderstood; Kaori was the first person to know she didn't love _that_ way. She takes Minori's hands in hers, kindly.

" _Minori_. I'm still going to be your friend. You'll still be important to me, no matter how grown up I get." A gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Come on, I was your first fan, right?"

"Yeah." She sniffles and nods and hates herself for breaking down like this. "I don't _wanna_ be a stupid elf..."

Kaori stiffens. She messed up this time. Here it comes.

" _Meniria_ ," she says firmly, authoritatively. "That's elf-racist."

That coaxes a surprised giggle out of her, and she looks at Kaori, finally, and her smile is brighter than the sun, and for a second she forgets why she's upset.

"And you're not stupid, either." Kaori pats her head and pulls her into a tight hug. "Me saying you can be friends with me and Yui's kids someday? That's not being dismissive, you know? Because we're still gonna be friends."

"Y-yeah, but..."

"Hey. It means I'm trusting you to watch over my family for a _long_ time, butterfly. You think you're up for that?"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better..."

"Is it working?"

"...shut up."

"Ha! Come on, you said your moms were making dinner tonight, and I don't wanna be late." Kaori tugs her hand and her heartstrings all at once, and Minori can't help but smile again.

"...love you, _Kaiarcisa_."

"Love you too, _Meniria_!"


End file.
